yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous mansion of yukkuri part I
This story tells the tale of a group of youths, four boys and one girl. These five were united for one cause: the destruction of every yukkuri alive. Together they would go out to destroy yukkuri villages and homes, naming themselves as the “Anti-Yukkuri Brigade”. Tonight they were going to enact their largest scheme yet, the invasion of the Yukkuri Mansion, an abandoned estate located in the forest that was supposedly seized by a large group of yukkuris. Rumors tell that any human being that sets foot inside the mansion meets a messy end, but our heroes wouldn’t believe that. They thought that a regular group of stupid yukkuris simply claimed ownership of the mansion, and thus they found it their duty to exterminate them. When the sun had set, the Brigade set out to the mansion armed with flashlights and conventional weapons; knives, baseball bats, and other various blunt objects. With their first steps into the forest, their journey began. Unfortunately, our heroes didn’t have a map of the forest, and only had a faint idea of where the mansion was. They would have to ask for directions. After wandering around a few minutes, they came across a Marisa/Reimu pair and their hoard of koyukkuris. Telling the family that they would spare them, the Brigade asked the yukkuris for the location of the Yukkuri Mansion. The Marisa and Reimu looked at each other with smiles, then turned to Brigade and gave rather complex directions, for a yukkuri, to the mansion. Following the instructions, the group came to a vast clearing with a huge mansion in the center. They had found it, but now was not the time for celebration. Their real mission had just begun. As they crept towards the front door they sighted their first yukkuri, a Meiling-type, which was sound asleep. Stepping closer, the yukkuri bounced awake, spotted the Brigade, and dashed around the side of the home with a panicked flurry of “Yu’s”. Thinking nothing of it, they opened the large front door and found themselves in a dark and dusty foyer. In front of them were two doors, one on the first floor and another on the second floor. To the left was two others doors, and a final door on the right. As such, they all decided to split up. The first boy took the lone door to the right. He found himself outside in an extravagant courtyard filled with various trees and bushes. Looking up, he could see the silhouettes of flying Remiryas and Kimeemarus against the sky. Taking a few steps into the courtyard, he shouted, “You yukkuris better be scared. Me and my friends are here to destroy every last one of you!” With a blink of an eye, a Kimeemaru zoomed right in front of him. Kimeemarus are a particularly weird type of yukkuri with gaunt full-grown bodies and a disgusting smirk upon their face. This close, it looked even more disgusting. “Are you sure of that?” is asked in a cool voice. With no words, the boy swung out his knife but only hit air. The Kimeemaru was right behind him. “The Yukkuri Mansion is a place where all yukkuris are free to take it easy without any of you ugly humans to get in our way,” it continued. The boy was slightly bewildered, not only because the Kimeemaru was so fast, but also in part by the fact that Kimeemarus normally detest taking it easy. Turning around, the boy saw the Kimeemaru flying away when he heard a loud boom. It was a lightning strike that almost hit him. “Please stay still. Iku is trying her best!” Looking around for the voice, he spotted an Iku-type yukkuri, which are capable of summoning bolts of lightning much like the real Iku. Out of the bushes, he saw more and more Iku-types crawling. With a resounding “Yu!” the yukkuris summoned multiple lighting strikes at the same time, smiting the boy and killing him instantly. Shortly after, other yukkuris squirmed out of the bushes and surrounded his corpse. He was the first casualty. The second boy took the door to the front on the first floor. Behind this door was a long hallway with another door at the end. As he started walking he heard a greeting. “Hewwo mistah! Are you here to pway wif Weimu?” It was a koyukkureimu at the end of the hallway. Pointing at it, he announced, “I’m of the Anti-Yukkuri Brigade and I’m here to kill you and all your friends.” He continued walking forward when suddenly part of the floor dipped in under his foot. It was a trap. Hearing a loud noise, he turned around to find a metal wall that blocked off the exit and slowly started to move forward. Panicking, the boy started to run down the hallway toward the koyukkuri and the second door. As he was inches away from stepping on the koyukkureimu, he smacked into something. Stepping back a few steps he realizes that his path is blocked by another wall that is transparent. “What’s wong mistah? Don’t you wanna pway wif me?” the koyukkureimu asked. Taking out his bat, the boy slammed it against the wall with all the strength he had. But unfortunately for him, it was all in vain. The wall wouldn’t break, and second boy was soon crushed and flattened between the two walls, all while the koyukkuri looked on. The third boy took one of the doors on the left. Inside was a rather regular, if not large bedroom. Looking around he spotted a bed, chest of clothes, writing desk, mirror, and a closet. From underneath the bed an Alice-type popped out. “Hello and welcome to the Yukkuri Mansion, where all yukkuris are free to take it easy as they please,” it greeted cheerfully. After this, the chest and closet opened up, revealing dozens of rushing Alice-types. “We, being of a city-sect, do not like intruders in our home. You must be punished!” With this, the yukkuris tackled the boy and began rubbing themselves up against him. Usually a normal rapist Alice was easy to kill for the boy, but in this situation there were simply too many. ‘Stop this right now!” He shouted, swatting away a few of the attackers. “Ooh~ So tsundere!” one of them exclaimed in response. After a few minutes of this, most of the Alices were refreshed, while a few of the yukkuris kept the boy pinned down. Then, out of the closet strolled the largest Alice yukkuri the boy had ever seen. With a somewhat ecstatic “Yu!” the DosuAlice leaped into the air and crushed the third boy underneath its gigantic girth. Then the rest of the Alices continued to get refreshed with the boy’s dead body. The lone girl took the other door on the left side of the mansion. Behind it was a staircase leading into a dungeon-like basement. While walking along the several cells she heard a voice. “Get out of here! You are in great danger!” Inside one of the cells was a young boy clad in dirty rags. “What are you doing in there?” the girl asked. The boy immediately replied, “I came to this mansion to investigate the rumors. The yukkuris subdued me and decided to keep me alive here as a prisoner. Get out of here as soon as possible.” The girl ignored his warning. “No can do. My friends and I are here to exterminate these bugs. We won’t leave ‘til our job is finished.” It was then she heard sliding noise. The ceiling at the end of the corridor had moved back, exposing a large hole. With a soft squish, something hit the floor in front of her. “Oh no. They’re here! Run! Run away as fast as you can!” the boy warned a second time while moving away from the front of his cell. In the darkness, the girl could barely make out the object as it slowly came up to her. “Diiiiiiiiiick!” it shouted cheerfully. It was a Youmu-type. “Little shit,” the girl muttered under her breath as she pulverized the yukkuri with her foot. She then continued along the hallway when she heard several more soft objects hitting the ground, then a large “Thunk!” Looking ahead, the girl turned on her flashlight and shot in the direction of the noise. This time it was multiple Youmu-types and a DosuYuyuko. “Drop dead easy!” the DosuYuyuko yelled as it began to inhale all of the surrounding Youmu-types. The yukkuri became an even more ghastly size with all the Myons stuffed into it. It spat out one of the Youmu-types directly at the girl. Using her bat, the girl intended to smack the yukkuri back at her attacker. Swinging with great force, the Myon contacted the bat, causing both to shatter into pieces (or in the yukkuri’s case, bean paste). As it turns out, DosuYuyukos are capable of spitting out at an equal force as they can suck in. The girl, in great shock, turned around and began running towards the stairs. The second shot missed, hitting the wall in front of her and leaving a massive hole. Sprinting, the girl was feet away from the stairway. “I can make this!” she thought. But it was too late, as the DosuYuyuko’s third and final shot smacked the girl directly in the back, causing her torso to explode into two halves. Ceasing her fire, the DosuYuyuko spat out the remaining Myons and jumped back up the hole. The final boy entered the room on the second floor. As he walked up the stairs, he wished all of his friends good luck. Opening the door, he peeked his head inside only to find an empty closet. When he stepped inside a metal cage quickly drops down, trapping him. Surprised, the boy begins to bang up against the sides as a purple gas begins to shoot out of nozzles located in the corners of the room. As he struggles in vain, the gas slowly fills his lungs, causing his sight to black out. Waking up, the boy finds himself in a brightly lit ballroom with rows of yukkuris, of all types and sizes, neatly arranged in front of him. As he moves his head he hits something hard. He was still trapped in the cage and now all of his materials have been taken away. Standing up in his prison, the boy shouted, “I demand that I be released! Let me go you stupid yukkuris!” A mysterious voice replied to his complaint. “Yuyuyuyuyu…You still don’t get it? You ugly humans will never understand.” An odd yukkuri the boy had never seen before made itself present. Large and foreboding, there she stood; the Mima yukkuri: The Legendary Justakkuri. The boy was amazed by its specimen: its long green hair, beautiful accessory, and powerful glance. “Where are my friends you disgusting yukkuri!?” the boy shouted. Justakkuri grinned and answered his question. “I’m sorry, but your friends are already dead. See for yourself.” Four yukkuris dragged the skeletal remains of the Anti-Yukkuri Brigade; all picked clean of meat, organs, and tissue. “Mister’s friends were yummy! Shit’s good!” one yukkuri told Justakkuri. The boy couldn’t believe that he had been defeated by yukkuris. As he began to kneel down and cry, Justakkuri began a speech. “You see us yukkuris have grown tired of you and you ugly humans bullying us, so we conquered this mansion and made it a place where all yukkuris are equal and free to take it easy as much as they please. We set up traps to kill any ugly human who was foolish enough to invade the Yukkuri Mansion. So, just as your Brigade did before you, Drop Dead Easy!” Justakkuri opened her mouth and grew three times her original size. A massive yellow ray shot from her mouth. Striking the boy, the beam vaporized him in a matter of seconds leaving only a small pile of ash behind. “Let this be a warning to all ugly humans who dare harass the proud yukkuri race,” Justakkuri announced as the other yukkuris bounced and cheered in victorious celebration. Alternate ending: "Perfect." The hallucination machine worked flawlessly. The yukkuris in the mansion were trapped in a false reality, their real bodies laid still upon the ground. Signaling my men, I proceeded to enter the mansion. Stealth was not an issue here. As long as the machine remained operational, nothing we did would rouse the yukkuris out of their reverie. My men and I made our ways throughout the house. The only things we left behind were time C4 and white phosphorus charges. Regrouping in the forest, we turned the device off. The yukkuris began to wake up and their confusion was obvious. However, There was no time to ponder about the mental states of the creatures as out "gifts" went off. Fire engulfed the wooden mansion, its dry, rotted body becoming an inferno. Over the roaring of the flames, we heard screaming. But, as the fire grew, the screaming faded. Our eyes were transfixed on this image of hell. Eventually, the once proud mansion turned into ash. Nothing resembling a building remained. Surveying the scene, we saw dozens of burnt yukkuri corpses. Charred beyond recognition, the were but black stains on the ground. We only recognized them as corpses because we watched them die. Turning to my men, I gave a grin. "Mission accomplished." Category:Text Stories